


Orange

by ExplosionOfRationality



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosionOfRationality/pseuds/ExplosionOfRationality
Summary: Just a small one shot about Judy's train of thought.





	

Judy's favorite color is orange. It takes her a while to realize it despite it being something that one should be self-aware of. But the color isn't one she wears, preferring more subtle hues like white or gray, or blue, like her uniform. She doesn't own much, so it isn't like she sees it around the apartment that often (except for when Nick stops by). And the stereotype of bunnies loving carrots just irritates her, not to mention the hatred she had been nursing for it after just arriving to Zootopia due to having to look at traffic cones for hours on end. 

But now when she sees the color, she associates it with something else--or, to be more specific, with someone. 

It started with something simple that most animals have to go through: he was shedding. He tried to keep it minimal, embarrassed by it, but he couldn't get it all out of the car, even after vacuuming it. And then she started finding it on her clothes. Maybe that should have been a sign that they were closer than most partners on the force. But the occasional hug didn't hurt now and then, shedding or not. 

Nick bumps into her on purpose sometimes. She doesn't realize that it's not an accidental graze even though she does the same thing. 

But it's a night alone in her home that she realizes orange is so much better to look at than she had ever considered. She picks a hair off of her pants leg, near her upper thigh, where his paw had been just an hour earlier, warming her. 

She finds another resting on her right shoulder where his other paw had been, his arm around her. 

There's a multitude of hairs across her knees where his tail had been wrapped around her waist. 

She can see now why Benjamin pointed out that they're getting awfully close lately. 

Orange is a nice color though. She's thinking of asking permission to wallpaper her apartment. He can help her pick out the shade.


End file.
